


Ain't seen me crazy yet

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always-a-girl!Dean. No one ever told her she had to fight fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't seen me crazy yet

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural, and all associated characters, belong to Kripke.

The ground is dirty and cold and wet.

Deanna wished she could say she's found herself in worse places, but let's face it, this is about as bad as it gets barring certain-death.

Her face aches where some loud-mouthed asshole hit her after she hit him. Chivalry was well and truly dead in America and while she wouldn't say she didn't deserve, she might have thought people would think twice before hitting a woman. Apparently not.

They both got booted out by the owner, to settle it outside.

He made his first move.

She pulled out a knife.

No one ever told her she had to fight fair.

Apparently that's enough of a deterrent, and the rapidly emptying car park falls into an uneasy silence around her.

The blood pounds in her ears until she's dizzy and falls to her knees.


End file.
